Shadow's Horizon
by Zerolen
Summary: AU. It's 2010 and Kylar is visited by the devil offering him the ability to change into the Grim Reaper but he asks for a small favor in return and is his classmate really who she says she is? KYLARXELENE Please review. Rated T for later chapters


**Shadow's Horizon**

As the darkness set in over a little town just outside Washington DC everyone was busy making dinner, doing homework or just watching TV except for one high school student. Kyler was laying in bed looking up through his skylight at the stars.

"I wonder what it would be like to be the Grim Reaper? I wouldn't have to go to school or do what anyone says. " He said to himself.

"Well, there is one person you would have to listen to", came a voice.

"Who's there?" Kylar asked while franticly looking around.

"Look behind you.", the voice said.

Kylar looked around to see a man sitting on his dresser appearing to be in his late 40s. He had on jeans and a leather jacket. He also, had on work boots. The most prominent feature he possessed were his eyes. They were glowing red with no pupils.

"Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want?" He asked while shaking and looking for his knife he kept hidden under his pillow in his pillow case.

"I am the Devil. How I came in is none of your business. I am here to give you your wish." He answered in a calm voiced laced with ulterior motives.

"And what is that wish?" Kylar asked somewhat more confident now that he had found his knife in case the stranger tried something.

"Why, to be the Grim Reaper, of course. I can give you unimaginable power and status."

" Whats the catch? This gift is too big to be free."

"How very perceptive you are. I just need a small favor and you can keep the power I give you forever."

"What is this 'small' favor?" Kylar asked more intrigued.

"You won't find out until after your induction as the Reaper. So what do you say?" the Devil asks kindly while sticking out his hand to shake with Kylar.

Completely blind to what he was about to do Kylar stuck his hand out and shook that of the Devil. "I accept." And with that Kylar felt a surge of electricity go up his arm from the Devil's and started convulsing on the floor. He fainted from the shock of it all.

Kylar woke up hours later looking around to see if the Devil was still there. He got up and walked up to the mirror to see how he looked only to see his himself covered in the torn and severed robes of the Grim Reaper. He felt something in a small satchel on his belt. He opened up his satchel to find a piece of paper containing a note written to him by the Devil. It said that he was now immortal and his physical abilities had been multiplied 10 fold. He could also now summon blades from his hands by just thinking of what it looked like and flicking his wrist while holding his hand out like he was gripping a sword. He flicked his wrist and summoned a scythe into existence.

"This is going to be so cool." He said to himself. He then made a move to take off the cloak but as soon as he unclipped the neck clip the whole cloak and the rest of his gear turned pitch black and faded away into darkness. When he looked at his clothes he had his pajamas on again. He decided to go back to bed and mess with his new found abilities in the morning. Before his head hit the pillow he was out.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When Kylar awoke for the third time that morning he was awakened to find his alarm going off. He shut off his alarm then walked away to get his morning routine done. Although he was the Grim Reaper he still had no idea of how to properly control his abilities yet, for that he would need practice until he no longer needed to have a guise from which to hide behind.

After about an hour he was finally ready for school as he was walking out the door he looked at his arm he saw that his skin was turning pitch black. The darkness seeped off him and formed his dark robes. He had no idea how it happened but he couldn't make them change back to his normal clothes.

"This is not good." He said to himself trying to figure a way out of this mess. He tried to just take them off without them fading into darkness but the clasp would not open. In the end he decided he would skip going to school and just go and practice his new abilities in the woods just down the road from his home. He would make an excuse for his parents later.

As he was walking through the woods he noticed he could see perfectly in the thick darkness of the morning. To him there was no such thing as a shadow. After he had gotten sufficiently deep into the woods so that no one would find him he started out with just summoning different blades and practicing with them. He first tried with the symbolic symbol of the Grim Reaper, his scythe. He ran at a tree and sliced at it and the scythe went right through it without any resistance. Kylar walked the remaining foot between his body and the tree to see if he had even touched it. He put his hand on the tree and suddenly felt it start moving in the opposite direction as to the side he was leaning on. The tree toppled over and pulled some of the other trees down with it.

"This thing is sharp. I wonder what it is made of?" He thought to himself upon looking at the blade and seeing that it didn't look like any metal he had ever seen before. As he continued to practice with his blades he found that each and everyone of them was superiorly sharp and made of some sort of black metal that was thousands of times stronger than steel at a fraction of the weight.

Next he tried using his other abilities. supposedly according to legend the Grim Reaper could control darkness and could manipulate fire. He tried to think a fire into existence while using a hand motion thinking it was like how he summoned his blades. When nothing happened he tried again without the hand motions and a burning ring of fire started burning all around him. He then thought about the fire going out and just as quickly as it had come the fire was gone. He then tried to control the shadows around him using the same technique as he had with fire and it started working instantly. Within seconds he was surrounded by shadows, invisible to everyone and everything.

Now his practicing did not go unnoticed by all. A demon flying over the forest saw him as he made himself invisible. " There is only one kind of being that can make themselves invisible using shadows. It seams we have yet another reaper creeping around stealing souls now. " The demon said as it flew away making sure not to be seen by Kylar.

Kylar was sitting on a log thinking about how this one decision was going to change his life. He could never have a normal life. No man would ever be able to stand against him. He knew if he fed enough energy into his fire he could wipeout entire armies with only a thought. He looked down into a pool of water that had been left over from the last nights rain. He suddenly noticed that his eyes had changed color. he no longer possessed his normal blue eyes but his eyes had turned bright red and his skin had become bright white as if it had been dried. He had razor sharp teeth and on closer inspection of his hands he noticed they had claws instead of fingernails. He was changing into a beast of unimaginable power.

As he was sitting there he noticed he a paper falling from the sky and onto the ground right in front of him. It was a note addressed to him. It read as follows:

Dear Mr. Kylar,

Please meet me at the dock outside of school at 2:30 PM. We have some matters to discuss that I think you will be interested in.

From,

The Night Angel

This left Kylar wondering who this night angel person was and how it was that they knew who Kylar was. He decided he was going to meet this person.

**AT THE DOCK 2:30 PM**

Kylar was standing on the end of the dock hidden in shadows with his scythe out and ready if this person tried anything. He then saw someone walk out of the bushes and onto the dock. It was Elene from his school. She was a sophomore just like him. what was she doing out here?

"Kylar you can loose the shadows. I know your here." She said in a matter of fact tone. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, some black jeans and some combat boots. Her hair was black with traces of purple at the ends of some hairs.

Kylar removed his shadows making himself visible to her. "Elene? How did you know I was here? How do you know what I can do?" He asked bewildered as he walked forward toward her.

"Well to answer your questions in order. I could sense you were here. Reapers can sense when another is nearby. I know you are one because when you were changed last night I felt something and then I had a vision of you. You know you give off an immense amount of power. It seams to just be emanating from you. And just in case you haven't figured it out yet I'm a Reaper too." she answered while changing into her robe and summoning her scythe.

"If your a Reaper why is it that you don't have any of the physical changes to your body that I do?" Kylar asked.

"Well that is simply anatomy. Males will experience a change in their outer body where as a female will experience changes to her body internally. Believe me they are much worse than a male when they are changing. Female changes hurt during the time they are shifting where as a male's can go unnoticed for days before they figure out they no longer look exactly like their normal selves." she explained to Kylar.

"So...wait? How many Reapers exist in the world?" He asked still slightly perplexed.

"I have no clue. All I know is that their are enough that most never even have to do what people think our kind does every minute of every day." Elene said.

After thinking for a minute Kylar asked, "Ok and you said you had some thing to discuss with me?"

"Yes. well we have discussed some of the information mainly pertaining to your change. But also I wanted to tell you that the Devil is planning on taking over the Earth. He is going to use Reapers and demons as his soldiers and seep from the earth killing everything in their path. I am the leader of a resistance group who are trying to stop that from ever happening. We may be immortal but we are not invincible. We can still die we just won't die of old age for we do not age. I have lived for 200 years and I still look the same age as when I accepted the Devil's offer. The Resistance needs people who are extremely powerful if we are going to have any chance of defeating him. I am here to ask you to join us and help us defeat him before he takes control of the Earth. So what do you say? Will you fight with us?" she asked in the most honest tone Kylar had ever heard.

"I will. I have too many people still among the living that I care about. I will not let him Take over. But one question. Why did you sign that note The Night Angel?" Kylar replied.

Elene looked at him and answered, "Among the Immortal that is what I am called. We need a name for you. How about Zero?"

"I like it. Short, easy to remember yet still has an air of Power behind it." Kylar answered.

Elene smiled then asked," Alright now that thats settled will you please take my hand. We are going to be heading to the base. Hold on I am going to teleport us there. I am the only Reaper in history to be able to teleport so don't you start asking me why you can't do it."

Kylar grabbed her hand and then they were gone.

**THE RESISTANCE BASE**

Kylar and Elene suddenly appeared in a big room with a bunk bed, 2 desks, a few tables, chairs, a door that appeared to lead to a bathroom, and a kitchen. "Well here we are. This is my room. We will be sharing it for now. There is no space anywhere else on base with the limited amount of bunks there are." Elene said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks. Hey since we left before I could grab any other clothes does this base have maybe a tailor or anyone who makes or sells clothes?" Kylar asked while looking around his new environment.

"Actually when we teleported I teleported your clothes here too. They are already in the dresser. If you would like to change you can in the bathroom. I'll make some dinner for us. After that we need to go to bed. We are going to be assaulting the Underworld Tomorrow right before the sun rises." she said.

Kylar went and changed while Elene made food. During dinner they discussed the battle plan on the attack on the Necropolis. After dinner they went to bed with Elene on the bottom bunk and Kylar on the top bunk. Kylar and Elene fell asleep instantly when they had gotten comfortable.

**THE NEXT DAY RIGHT BEFORE DAWN**

Kylar and Elene had just teleported them into the throne room while the other soldiers fought the Devil's army outside. When they go there the Devil was waiting for them. He had his blade out ready to fight.

"Well how did I know that you would be recruited into Elene's rebellion. I'm amazed she is still alive. My daughter you are a disgrace to our family and to your race." The Devil exclaimed.

"Your his daughter?" Kylar asked turning to Elene.

"Yeah. But I'm not exactly proud of ?" Elene yelled out.

"Well Devil it is time for you to die." Kylar said jumping at the devil nocking him over. Kylar then raised his sword and plunged it into the Devil. Effectively exterminating him till the next time he is reborn.

"That was a little to easy. So whats next for us?" Kylar said while removing the blood from his blade using his cloak.

"I don't know. I don't know."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I will start working on the update after I get 5 reviews. That is all I am asking for. Also please review. **


End file.
